Always
by 3wordsnevertold
Summary: My version of how Peeta asked Katniss a VERY important question...my summaries suck. But worth reading please!


**A/N: So this is my take on Peeta asking Katniss to marry him ^_^ I know, I know, ten billion other people in the world have written this same fanfic. This is MY version! Constructive criticism people! Anyways, enjoy!**

** ~3wordsnevertold**

**P.S: unfortunately I do NOT own The Hunger Games or any of its characters! L Suzanne Collins does! And we all know how cool she is :))**

**On with the story!...**

P POV

I sat there staring at my distorted self in the bottom of a baking pan as my fingers fiddle with the blue velvet box in my hand. I go over exactly what I'm going to say to her, making sure that everything I do say touches her heart in the exact way I want it to. I laugh inwardly. She'd be the first person to tell me that I could get my way just by speaking. I sigh; she has so much faith in me…more than I have in myself. She was the one who said I could make it after the hijacking when I swore I couldn't. She was there to hold me when the dreams got bad, to kiss me so I would know that she was still beside me, alive and breathing. She dealt with me at my worst and laughed with me at my best. I owed her more than what I was about to give her…myself. But what better way than this? To make myself hers for the rest of our lives.

I am jolted out of my reverie when I hear the front door shut and the bell jingle…

K POV

I carry the big elk and four squirrels with ease almost. I giggle a little at how fast my muscles became used to carrying heavy game again. At first it seemed like I'd never be my old self again. I'd barely walk a mile before becoming short of breath and sweating buckets. Now I could stay out almost all day with little or no fatigue. Though it took me five years to get to that point.

I drop off the elk and squirrels at the local butcher's. I knew how to skin them and drain them of blood. But I felt good giving him some business, plus I shared some of my catch with him. No one in the District needed my meat anymore. The Capitol freely shipped it to every district, even though the Capitol's people were angry and protested against it for a long time. But rebellions were done for and any rebellion from the Capitol or its people or any person still for the old ways was squashed before it even made news. I only knew because Paylor kept us informed of all the dealings of the Capitol. The people inside still pretty much led their same lives, but with the wealth and prosperity being spread to all the districts now, there were some minor cutbacks. Well….minor to me and the rest of Panem. By this point I could honestly care less what the Capitol people thought.

But things were getting good now. District 12 was prosperous, every one who's home was destroyed or who's home was no longer livable were given new homes built just like the ones Peeta and I live in, new health regulations were put on the coal mines, making it a whole lot safer for workers.

I almost cry when I think of that because even though Paylor never came out and said it, I believe she put in those regulations for me, so that I would be happy knowing that no one else's family would go through the same heartbreak I had.

I shake my head of the dark thoughts that ensue and continue my way to the bakery. Peeta had it rebuilt with a way better oven and an even bigger kitchen. He even had his own "studio" to make new creations with. I was happy for him, knowing that he was right at home here. The bell rings as I walk in. _But where is my place in all of this?_ I think of that, knowing surely at some point Peeta would want to expand. His business was booming. What if he wanted to bring it to the other districts? Where would I be? I wasn't allowed to leave. Ever.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiles sweetly as he walks out from the back room.

"Hi," I say and smile. He takes my hands in his and leans down to peck my lips.

"How was hunting?" he asks sincerely.

I stare for a second, it is always hard to grasp the fact that he _actually_ wants to know how my hunting went, "Successful as usual," I shrug my shoulders, "And the bakery."

"We were surprisingly busy. Oh, don't tell anyone, but I believe that Abbot Brickward might be getting married to the butcher's daughter. He came in today and asked about the pricing on our wedding cakes," he laughed, "I believe we will be hearing bells fairly soon."

"Really?" I asked honestly shocked, "The coal miner? He's marrying the butcher's daughter…huh, you don't see that everyday…well I really hope her father doesn't use the same knife that he stabs him with to cut up my meat."

"Why do you say that?" Peeta laughs.

"He's been protecting that girl since she was born! Every day it seems like he's chasing off another suitor," I giggle to myself.

"Then I guess it's a good thing your father's not here," he mumbles so quietly I barely catch is words.

"What?" my eyebrows pull together.

"Nothing," he looks away and chews on his bottom lip. I've been around him so long that I now know every time he's lying or worried or stressed based on the little things he does. Like chewing his bottom lip: he's stressed.

"Peeta," I say. I watch his jaw muscles flex, "Peeta," I become worried, afraid that he's going to slip under again. I grab his chin and jerk his face towards mine, checking his pupils. I sigh in relief seeing that they're not dilated. But I don't let go of his chin, as I stare at him trying to figure out what else has got him stressed.

"Ogling at me, sweetheart?" he says, teasing me.

I blush slightly, "I wouldn't be if you'd tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong," he laughs, but when I don't ease up he pulls me into his lap and holds me against his chest. He nuzzles my neck and asks in a very soft voice, "Do you love me?"

I am thrown back by this. I turn myself all the way around in his arms so I'm straddling his legs and stare into his eyes, "Of course I do," I say unblinkingly, "How could you ever – ."

"I just needed to know."

"But why?" I ask bewildered.

He stares at me with his sapphire eyes that slowly turn ocean blue, "For what I'm about to say next…"

I tense up, a sick feeling going to the pit of my stomach. All of my negative thoughts come rushing back to me and I am so scared I can't even speak.

"Katniss Holly Everdeen," **(A/N: Got the middle name idea from another fanfic author) **he stares into my eyes with so much passion I am rendered breathless.

"Yes," I squeak out.

"I promise that I will love you until the day I die, even then I'll still love you. Will you do me the most incredible and wonderful honor of marrying me?" he asks.

The moment the words leave his mouth I am in utter shock. I stare into his eyes and suddenly I put everything together. The questions, the late nights at the bakery, the feeling as if he's keeping something from me. It all makes sense. This is what it was leading up to! This huge, huge step for both of us.

I am so stuck in my own thoughts I almost miss his arms move. I look down and sitting of top of a velvet stand is a ring. But not just any ring…a ring with _my_ pearl in it, with diamonds wrapped ornately around it, and all of it resting on top of a white gold band.

"Peeta," I whisper, "How…where did you get this? How did you afford it?"

"With all the money I've made from the bakery," he says in the same whisper I'm using.

I do the math in my head; with all the business he's been getting, if he's used all the money he's gotten from it, then this ring cost a few thousand.

"I don't know what to say," I stare back into his eyes.

"You know exactly what to say," he smiles a small smile as his eyes become pleading.

My heart nearly melts just staring at them. And I think, how could I not give the boy with the bread this? Myself. After all that he had done for me, how could I refuse him this one thing?

Were it not for him, I wouldn't be the person I was today. Finding him underneath all that dirt with an infection, watching him worriedly as Finnick tried to resuscitate him, pulling him out of himself when he didn't want to go any further. In all those instances I thought I was helping him, but here secretly he was helping me. Changing me, molding me into a different person. I give him a small smile. I would always owe him for what he did to me. For how he made me feel. For being a dandelion in the spring, that moment of rebirth, that he could make things good again, that only he could give me.

So I stare back into his eyes unblinkingly and whisper the one word that will finally make my world steady and sure. I say, "Yes."….

**(A/N: I was going to end it there but I decided that I wanted to explore what they would do after Katniss said yes)**

It takes a moment for Peeta to process this. His eyes are as wide as saucers and I become worried again. His face is so still it's as if it's frozen solid, until his smile cracks the ice. He starts laughing as he wraps his arms around me and stands up. He holds me up and spins us around before setting me down and giving me a long, loving kiss. This kiss brings back the same warmth I felt all those years ago.

He stares into my eyes and says, "I love you."

"I love you, too," it is the first time I say those words so directly and I feel them root deep into my heart, knowing that they will forever remain true. While keeping one arm around me, he fishes out the ring from the velvet box. I hold out my hand as the butterflies attack my stomach. He slides it gently up my finger, and sighs in relief as it is a perfect fit.

He kisses me one more time before he lets go of me and runs a hand through his hair, "We have so much stuff to plan! Your dress, the bridesmaids', the groomsmen, the preacher, a date, our house! It's so surreal to me," he exclaims and faces me again and puts his hands on either side of my face, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming or hallucinating."

"No, Peeta," I laugh.

"Please say it one more time," he closes his eyes.

"What?" I giggle, "No?"

He looks at me and I know what he means.

"Yes, I will marry you, Peeta Rye Mellark," I roll my eyes.

"Thank you," he smiles sweetly, "Where should we go for our honey moon?" he starts mumbling to himself as he paces the bakery.

I barely listen as I stare out the window…until I catch the word children

I blanch the moment I hear the word slip from his mouth. I turn to face him slowly, my jaw set in annoyance. He has both hands covering his mouth and his eyes are wide as if blasphemous words came out of his mouth. And given the word he just uttered, I'd say it was pretty close to me.

"Peeta," I say in a warning tone.

"I didn't mean for that to come out. But maybe down the road it…it could happen," he laughs nervously.

"No," I almost growl, "You know how I feel about it. Not now, it's still too soon. I mean, you've just asked me to marry you and now you want to discuss _children_?!"

"I'm not saying the moment we're married we start popping out little Peeta's and Katniss's," he laughs but sobers and stares at me with those blue eyes again, "But it's something I do want."

And there it is again, those eyes that always draw me in, that remind me that I'll never stop owing him for the happiness he's brought me. So instead of saying no, I place my hand on the side of his cheek and tell him, "Someday. That's all I can promise you for now. But right now can we focus on us? Can we focus on the fact that I get to keep you for the rest of my life? Can you just…stay with me?" I give him a small smile as I repeat my words from long ago.

"Always," he whispers softly and kisses me sweetly as the night encloses us and the rest of Panem in its warm embrace….

**(A/N: There ya go! Sorry if the last half after Katniss says yes is kinda "meh!" It's late here and I'm extremely tired. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! ^_^ )**


End file.
